Sick Day's Turn Into Lovely Day's
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: When Anthony comes down with a deadly fever/flu he is on the verge of death. Ian confesses his love when Anthony is near death. But something better comes out of it. (Will post a better summary later) And yes this is an Ianthony
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone~!**

 **This is something I just thought of on the spot so don't hate me if I do kill someone or get something wrong.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't not own Smosh!**

* * *

Ian's POV

I came home and when I was pulling into the garage I noticed Anthony's car still here. My first thought he was editing. I got out of my car and went to the door, I was excited to finally be home, I love working and all but sometimes I don't when it messes up my sleep. When I open the door a gust of cold wind hits me causing me to shiver. I continue into the house only to notice it was all dark, the only source of light was the sun peaking through the blinds.

 _Maybe he's editing in his room._

I flick on the lights and throw my keys into the bowl next to the garage door. I make my way to Anthony's door, he always locked it, for some reason my gut was telling me something bad was going to happen, but I always had the feeling for some reason.

I knock on the door. "Anthony?"

No response.

I knock again. "Anthony. You alive?" I joked a little

Still no response

I knock a bit harder this time and put my ear to the door. "Anthony."

I listen closely for any sounds.

Nothing.

No clicking sounds.

No music.

No nothing.

I bang on the door. "Anthony!"

I tried the door but knowing that would be stupid since it was locked.

I was about to ram the door when suddenly it opens up to a very tired Anthony. I let out a relief sign. Last time he wasn't answer the door he was having a panic attack.

"Dude, why didn't you open the door earlier?" I say throwing my arms in the air. "You didn't respond and I got worried!"

"Sorry.." He says as he stretches. I had to stop myself from staring at his bare torso. Oh how I would love to lay my head on his chest and listen to the beat of his heart.

"So what toke you so long to answer the door, your usually open on the first nock."

"I ain't feeling to well. Think I got the flu or something..." He mumbled a bit.

Sign' "Get back in bed you bum and get some sleep." I say as I guided him to his bed. "But we got a video to do" Anthony slurred his words a little.

"We can do that latter when you wake up. Just try to get some sleep alright?"

"Yea, yea"

He said as he collapsed on to his bed and hugged the pillow, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Anthony..." I giggle a bit at the small and stupid joke. I was half way through the door when I heard him say something that made my heart skip a beat.

"S-"

* * *

 **What did Anthony say!**

 **Next chapter will be up when I can!**

 **Please Review and Follow if ya like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few Day's Earlier

Ian's POV

(Ian's Dream)

 _"Anthony I lo-love you!"_

 _Anthony looked at me in shocked, and being me i always jumps to conclusions I thought he would think I was sick dude so I started to tear up._

 _Then something wonderful happens. He smiles saying the words I always wished to hear. "I love you too"_

 _I cry in joy as I rush over to him, hugging him tightly. He does the same back._

 _I look up to him only to be caught into his beautiful brown chocolate eyes._

 _We lean in closer and closer until our noses touch. I blush at the thought but got excited._

 _That's when I knew he was teasing me, I groaned in anger but quickly replaced it by grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully._

 _He kisses back with the same amount of force. For 2 minutes we broke apart for air but as I look back into his eyes I started to see them look cloudy._

 _"Anthony?" I asked. He didn't answer back._

 _All of a sudden he turns into dust_

 _I start to scream his name_

 _"Anthony!"_

 _"Anthony!"_

(No dream)

I was woken up by being shaken out of the terrible nightmare.

I look up to see who it was and saw Anthony with a worried look on his face. "Dude you alright?"

Without thinking I pull him into a hug and started to weep.

Anthony's POV

I was woken up to someone screaming my name. I look around the room and saw no one. Noticing it was coming from Ian's room. I quickly rushed to his room ignoring the splitting headache.

Once I entered his room I saw he was having a nightmare. I quickly ran over to him grabbing his shoulders, shaking him and yelling at him to wake up.

He gasp as he wakes, i could tell this one was really horrible, he's shaking like crazy!

"Ian. Your alright now. Ok? Your alright" I tried reasoning with him but nothing was working, it was like having a nightmare but still awake. And i know that feeling.

"Ian wake up!" He looks at me and before I could ask again if he was alright he pulls me into a tight hug and begins to weep into my chest.

Shaking off the bit of shock I had I hugged him back only for him to hug back tighter.

"Ian...what happen?" I asked as I comed my fingers through his hair which seemed to relax him a bit. He always liked it when I did this, ever since is first break up.

He did't respond but knowing how hard he's hugging me right now and crying I could tell he needed time to adjust to what happened.

I noticed he started breathing a little hard, I look at him and see he was having trouble breathing. I quickly prie his arms off me and search for his inhaler. I started painaing when I couldn't find it, I know there's was no inhaler in the bathroom cause that's at the Smosh HQ..

I quickly rush back to his side and started doing basic things that could help him.

"Ian, I need you to take deep breaths alright?" He nods as he tries. I rubbed his back, it said in a book that it will help calm the victim. As I was doing that I noticed he was able to control his breathing more and more. I let out a breath I was holding in as I smile.

"Good job Ian. Is there anything you need?" I asked still rubbing his back.

He tried to speak but nothing could come out.

"I'll go get you some water."

"N...No!" I hear him yell.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen.

"P...please st...stay.." He started crying again.

I turn around so I could hug him back. I sat back on the bed with him and laid down. I don't care how we looked, right now Ian needs me.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered as I held him close.


End file.
